Hail to the King!
by JA Baker
Summary: A world free of the Goa’uld. A former Tok’ra. A legend from the past. A new destiny…
1. Brave new world

**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** PG    
**Disclaimers:** If I owned it, I'd not be writing fan-fiction now would I.  
**Summary:** SG-1 travels to a world said to be free of the Goa'uld, and encounter a legend from the past…

**Spoilers:** None, but its Daniel, not Jonas.

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************************

Hail to the King Part 1: Brave new world 

The wormhole disengaged with its customary thud, leaving SG-1 looking at a slightly bewildered young man dressed in a plain blue tunic, a longbow and quiver full of arrows on his back. He looked at them intently for a second, then shrugged and walked of. O'Neill watched him go, "Ok, that's never happened before: normally they either try to kill us, or they think we're gods. Daniel, go do your 'we come in peace' bit." He motioned after the man.

Daniel shook his head, but ran after the man, "Excuse me!" The man stopped and turned to face the archaeologist, leaning on his bow. Daniel smiled, "Yes, hi. We just came through the Chaapa'ai over there. We come from a place called 'Earth', but we are often referred to as the 'Tauri'."

That caught the man's attention, "So you'd be the infamous SG-1 I've heard so much about then?" His accent seemed to be a strange mix of Welsh and Irish, "To tell you the truth Dr Jackson, I always figured you to be taller. I suppose you'll be wanting to go to the castle then?" He pointed to a large stone structure on a nearby hillside.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, that would probably be good: you see, we're trying to find out why this planet is free from the System Lords…"

The man smiled, "Then it's defiantly the castle you'll be wanting. This way." He continued on down the forest track, leaving SG-1 to follow.

O'Neill caught up with the stranger, "So, what's your name, and how do you know about us?"

The man smiled, "Well, people call me Arthur. And as for how I know about you: Let's just say an old friend told me."

*********************************************************************

O'Neill slowed till he was at the back of the position with Teal'c, "So, T, how much do you know about this planet?"

The Jaffa raised his eyebrow, "It is said that any Goa'uld or Jaffa who comes here will die. It is not part of the Asgard's Protected Planets Treaty, yet no one attempts to take it."

O'Neill shook his head, "Fool's rush in where Angles fear to tread." He saw a look of utter confusion on his friends face, "Old human expression: It means we're doing something incredibly dumb."

*********************************************************************

SG-1 where surprised when the guards at the castles gates simply let them through, not even blinking at the sight of their weapons. O'Neill looked at the guards: they where dressed in long red tunics, with broadswords attached to their belts. Two had longbows similar to Arthur's.

Daniel looked around, his eyes wide, "Wow! This is amazing: it's like an early 5th century Celtic castle." He turned to Arthur, "What do you call this place, this area?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder as he led the way through the main courtyard, "This area in known as Logres. To the north is Lothain, and to the west are Tintagel and Lyonesse. The east is a wiled, unsettled land." They reached a tall door, "Go through there, the heralds will take you before the King." With a short bow, Arthur turned and walked away.

O'Neill looked at the door, "Oh well: nothing ventured, nothing gained." With that, he stepped through the door.

*********************************************************************

Two men in brightly coloured livery lead SG-1 into a large chamber, a simple wooden throne sitting at the far end. Their escorts stopped tem halfway down. A large set man in a guard's uniform stepped forward, "Presenting His Majesty, King Arthur!"

SG-1's jaws dropped as Arthur stepped out before the throne, his simple tunic changed for a regal looking outfit, complete with broadsword.

To Be Continued…


	2. The man who would be king

Dialog written "[like this]" denotes the deeper voice of the Tok'ra or Goa'uld.

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

**Part 2: The man who would be king**

SG-1, with the exception of Teal'c, stood still, mouth hung open with shock.

Arthur smiled, "I apologise for the deception earlier, but I rarely get any time to my self, so I guard my privacy closely." He ran his hand over a bracelet, the stone in the center turning it from red to green, "[That's better]."

O'Neill raised his P90, "What the hell? Carter, Teal'c, why didn't you pick up on this?" He looked around the room: the guard who had announced Arthur's entry had moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, but was yet to draw the weapon.

Arthur raised his hand, "[Please, Colonel, you are in no danger: had I intended to kill you, I could have done so a dozen times by now]." His hand moved back over the crystal bracelet, "Like I said, I apologise for the deception: I have many enemies. This device stops Goa'uld or Jaffa from picking up my symbiote."

O'Neill still had his weapon raised, "So which 'god' do you claim to be?"

Arthur shook his head, "[I am no god, nor am I a Goa'uld. And before you say anything Colonel, I am not Tok'ra either: I am what I am.]"

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

Daniel looked up, "I know who he is: he's Arthur of Tintagel, King of the Britons." He saw O'Neill's dazed expression, "Otherwise know as simply King Arthur."

O'Neill blinked, "As in 'the Knights Who Say Ni'?"

Carter shook her head, "No sir, that was Monty Python. I think we're in Sword-in-the-stone, Knights-of-the-Round-Table and Camelot teritoyr here. There is historical evidence that a Celtic King from the late fifth or early sixth centuries…"

O'Neill looked at her, "Been reading a few romance novels have you?" He turned to Arthur, "What proof do we have that you're not a Goa'uld."

Arthur nodded, "[I can understand that you want proof, and I will gladly give it to you.]" He headed towards a side door, "[If you would follow me.]"

********************************************************************

The doorway opened to a passageway that led deeper into the castle, and Arthur walked calmly ahead of O'Neill, seeming uncaring of the Zat pointed at his back.

The passageway finally opened up into a large room crammed from floor to ceiling with workbenches covered with cluttered equipment. It reminded Daniel of a recreation of Leonardo Da Vinci's laboratory in 15th century Italy. A large six-legged bear, apparently sleeping, was curled up in one corner.

Arthur looked round, "[You in here old man? We have visitors: the Tauri.]" There was the sound of movement, and a tall, white hair man in a long red robe came out from behind a bookcase. Arthur shook his head, "[There's no need to be so overly dramatic Merlin.]"

The old man grew translucent and faded, leaving a complacent looking Asgard behind, "Grating, people of the Tauri. I have been told much about you." He moved to stand next to Arthur, "You no-doubt have many questions for us."

O'Neill nodded, "Only one: what the hell is going on?"

Arthur smiled, "[I was, once upon a time, a member of the Tok'ra. I was sent to Earth to investigate reports that the system lords where taking slaves from the area you would know as England and Wales. While there I met Merlin.]" The Asgard bowed his head, "[Who had been sent on a similar mission by his people. We both reported what we fond, and awaited further instructions. I was told to return to the Tok'ra council, while Merlin was ordered back to his home world.]"

Merlin nodded, "But neither of us where willing to allow the suffering to continue, so we disobeyed orders and stayed. We where declared outcastes by our peoples, and left to fend for our selves."

Arthur leaned back against the wall, "[Under Merlin's tutelage, and with a little help from a friend, I was able to raise an army and defeat the Jaffa guarding the local Stargate, and we berried it under a ring of standing stones.]"

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "I guess that explains Stonehenge." He saw the other look at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Arthur nodded, "[Indeed Dr Jackson, you would know it as Stonehenge. We tried to find a leader to take over, but they where all fighting amongst themselves. As we had nowhere to go, we decided to stay. We built a castle near where we had buried the Stargate, and tried to bring peace to the land. We succeeded for a time, but in the end, the Barons started fighting amongst themselves. Then…]"

His voice trailed off, "[I gave up everything I had, everything I'd been as a Tok'ra, to try and help the people of Earth, but I sometimes wonder if it was worth the price I paid in the end. I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me.]" With that, he turned and walked from the room.

SG-1 turned to look at Merlin, "The Tok'ra counsel sent an agent to make sure that Arthur and his consort had not fallen into the ways of the Goa'uld and proclaimed themselves gods. The agent became romantically involved with Arthur's consort."

Carter nodded, "Lancelot and Guinevere: their relationship lead to the fall of Camelot, and the disbandment of the Round Table"

Merlin nodded, "Mordred, Arthur's adopted nephew, tried to grab power, and Arthur was forced to fight to maintain what little control he had left. We could have easy used our advanced technology to win, but we had sworn an oath that we would never start down that road. Arthur was mortally wounded in the battle, to the point where his symbiote was unable to heal his body. They are truly blended, the two of them: I have never been able to distinguish between the two of them."

The Asgard walked over to the bear like creature, scratching it behind one ear, "Arthur had his sword returned to they who had given it to him, then had his body taken to a pre-arranged spot, where I had it taken on bored my ship so I could heal him. We could never return to Camelot, so we gathered as many of his loyal followers as we could, and came here to start anew. We have protected this planet and its people for 1,500-years."

Daniel was confused, "Arthur's sword, Excalibur, where did it come from? The legends speak of 'The Lady of the Lake'."

Merlin turned to face the archaeologist, "The Lady of the Lake was the one you know as Oma Desala."

To Be Continued…


	3. Red sky in the morning…

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

Warning: spoilers for series 5, 6 and 7 coming up.

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

Part 3: Red sky in the morning… 

O'Neill climbed the stone staircase to the top of the tower, panting as he reached the top, "Need. To. Keep. In. Better. Shape." He leaned against the parapet and got his first good look at the castle, "Whoa!"

The thick stonewalls encompassed an area several square miles in diameter, and where studded with towers flying banners and flags. On the far side of the compound, a large windmill stood on top of a tower, the blades slowing in the gentle breeze the was sweeping down off the nearby mountains. A large town filled the area within the walls, complete with parks, gardens and a large pond. O'Neill turned and looked at the castle proper: It toward above the landscape, it's buttresses and ramparts soaring majestically to a central tower. A large flag flew from the very top of the structure, showing a red Dragon holding a cross stood on top of a representation of the round table.

"[I take it you are impressed Colonel O'Neill.]" Arthur said from the side, "It took a long time to build, but it make's the people feel safer, so it was worth it."

O'Neill was still amazed, "Is this what Camelot looked like?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, Camelot was a lot smaller, nowhere near as impressive. We did talk of using the same plan's when we arrived here on Avalon, but in the end we decided against it." He leaned back against the parapet, "For 1,500-years I have kept these people safe. Colonel, how big a threat is Anubis?"

O'Neill crossed his arms, "He destroyed an Asgard Battle Cruiser once, and has all but taken control of the System Lords. We're just about holding our own against him."

Arthur nodded grimly, "It is as I feared: this world is protected by a device built by the race you knows as The Ancients. The only reason Major Carter and Teal'c are still alive is that Oma Desala knows them. Come, it is time for our evening meal."

********************************************************************

O'Neill slowly opened his eyes, moaning as the early morning sunlight filled his eyes, "Note to self: mead is a lot stronger than you think!" He slowly sat up, looking around the room: apart from the comfortable bed, there was an ornately craved wooden dresser with his uniform laid out.

Slowly, he swung his legs round from under the covers and stood, steadying himself on the headboard. He stretched his back and legs, and was rewarded with a dole ache that served to remind him of a previous mission. Walking over to the dresser he pulled on his clothes, doing his best to block-out his hangover.

The only door from the room opened into a small lounge that was currently occupied by Teal'c, who was sat quit happily at a table, enjoying a glass of fruit juice, "Good morning O'Neill. I am glad to see that Major Carter was incorrect."

O'Neill blinked, "Huh? What Carter say?"

Teal'c's face didn't change, "She said that you would wake up without your head after you drank so much mead last night."

O'Neill smiled, "Cute. So where are Carter and Daniel?"

Teal'c finished his drink, "They are with Merlin: he is telling them the history of this place and the land you know as England."

O'Neill crossed to the window, "Man, talk about a sunrise!"

Teal'c walked over, "Sunrise was many hours ago: that is fire reflected on the clouds."

********************************************************************

Teal'c and O'Neill made they way down the stairs to the main hall, and where met by Carter on her way up, "Sir, I was just on my way to get you: something's up." She turned round and started back down the stairway, "A rider came in from one of the outposts to the west. He was badly hurt." She stopped suddenly, "Sir, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was hit by a blast from a staff-weapon."

O'Neill shock his head, "Not possible: Arthur told me that this planet is protected by a device that the Ancients built. No-way that there could be any staff-weapon's on planet. Excluding Teal'c's that is."

The main hall was a hive of activity, men and woman in guard uniforms running backwards and forwards, Arthur standing over a large map that was spread across the main table, "[…If we call back the garrisons from the outer fort's, we can muster maybe 2,000-troop's, with another 1,000 from the city militia. No, it's still not enough. We need to send a message to Sir Bedivere to bring his forces down from the north.]"

O'Neill leaned over the table, "What's going on?"

Arthur looked up; "[One of our smaller outposts has been destroyed, apparently by Jaffa. Only one man got out, and he is gravely injured. I am trying to arrange the defences for this castle so we can hold out until the main body of our army can arrive. I have already sent messages by four different means: hopefully one of them will get through.]"

O'Neill nodded, "We'll head back to the Stargate, see if we can bring help through from Earth."

Arthur looked over to the captain of the guards, "[Quarterstaff, is the area surrounding the Chaapa'ai still in our hands?]"

The man nodded, "It is your highness, but I can not guaranty for how much longer we can hold it."

Arthur nodded, "[Have horses made ready to take our guests back there, then tell the outer defences to pull back. I will open the armoury so we can prepare the militia. I only hope Sir Bedivere get's our message in time.]"

********************************************************************

Teal'c crossed the ridge leading to the Stargate and dropped to the ground, signalling for the others to do the same. O'Neill crawled up the earthen bank until he was just below the crest, "What you see big-guy?"

The former Jaffa slid back down, "The Stargate has already fallen to the invaders, and they are using it to bring in reinforcements."

O'Neill pulled his binoculars from his belt and carefully made his way to the crest to see for himself: sure enough, Jaffa where marching out of the Stargate in double rank, forming up in columns on either side. One last figure stepped through, and the wormhole disengaged. O'Neill lowered his field-glasses, "Not good: Osiris."

To Be Continued…


	4. When two tribes go to war…

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

Chel Nak! = Very cool (in Jaffa)

It's all going to go a bit Tolkien soon…

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

Part 4: When two tribes go to war… 

The ride back the castle was conducted in silence, the four members of SG-1 knowing that the one-way off planet was in the hands of one of their deadliest enemies.

The guards at the castle gate where a bit surprised to see them, and one ran a strangle crystal device over them to make sure that they where not under the control of the Goa'uld. Stable hands lead the horses away while they made their way to the keep.

O'Neill looked up at the fortifications: the wooden tops to the turrets and towers had been removed, revelling devises reminiscent of giant crossbows. He watched as one was rotated from side to side, then up and down, the soldiers manning it seeming happy with its condition.

The doors to the main hall opened, revealing a large number of men, some no more than teenagers, standing in line as soldiers handed out uniforms and weapons. Teal'c picked up what appeared to be a small crossbow, and pointed it at the far wall, ready to fire.

"[I would not do that if I where you.]" Arthur strode from a side room, a suit of armour half covering his body, a soldier carrying the rest of it, "[That weapon is based on the same technology that powers your staff weapon: although not as powerful, and with a much shorter range, you would likely put a hole in the wall and probably start a fire.]"

Teal'c re-examined the weapon, "Most impressive."

O'Neill turned to the former Tok'ra, "We have some bad news: Osiris has the Stargate. We can't get back to the SGC for reinforcements."

Arthur nodded, pulling the last of his armour over his head, "[I understand. We do have a small ship hidden not for from here: you may be able to use it to reach another Stargate if you wish.]" He pressed a gem on the wrist of his gauntlet, and the back of his armour curled up and over his head like that of a Jaffa. The faceplate was a lot closer to the head, and gave the impression of improved visibility for the occupant. 

Teal'c looked at it, "Chel Nak!"

O'Neill nodded, "Right there with you Teal'c. What's that thing made of anyway?"

Arthur deactivated the armour, "[A Trinium alloy. We have less than 100 suits of armour such as this, so we are having to a lot them on basis of need: those why will most likely face the Jaffa at close range will be given them.]"

Daniel looked a little worried, "How many troop's do you have?"

Arthur's face fell, "[Just under 3,000. Our best estimates put our enemy at almost twice that number. I must recommend that you take the ship and make your escape: It is small, only really designed for two, but it should carry the four of you.]"

O'Neill nodded, "Carter, Daniel: take the ship and head for another Stargate. Teal'c ad I will stay behind." He looked at the former Jaffa, "If that's ok with you."

Teal'c nodded, "I will indeed stay and fight."

Carter and Daniel started protesting, but O'Neill stopped them, "Look, the ship will only take two: Carter, you should be able to fly it, and face it Daniel, you're no warrior. Get back to base and see if you can get us some help, even if it's a rescue-ship."

********************************************************************

O'Neill and Teal'c watched as the small shuttlecraft took off from the woodland to the north of the Castle. It disappeared through the clouds, and O'Neill shook his head, "Hammond will never get clearance to mount a rescue mission in time to help us. You know that, don't you?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed I do O'Neill, but still I decide to stay. Something's are more important: If Osiris captures this world, then Anubis will gain access to even more advanced technology." He turned to the Air Force officer, "Why do you stay?"

O'Neill's gaze looked distant, like he was still trying to fallow the path of the shuttlecraft, "Because: 1) it's the right thing to do, and 2) it improves their chances for survival. I don't want to stay, but I don't want to see them hurt. Going with them would lower their chances of survival."

*********************************************************************

O'Neill looked out from atop the battlements with his field glasses: the last squad of soldiers from the outlaying defences had already passed through he main gate, and all the entrances had been barricaded. Teal'c had helped supervise the marshalling of the civilian population of the town into caves deep below the castle, where it was hoped that they'd be safe.

Arthur paces backwards and forwards restlessly, his eyes scanning the horizon for any sign the Jaffa army approaching. He stopped when he reached O'Neill's position, "[What can you tell me of this Osiris?]"

O'Neill shrugged, "Got put in a canopic jar by Seth for a few thousand years. Broke out, took over a host by the name of Sarah Gardner, an old friend of Daniel's, and took off. Hooked up with Anubis about a year later, and has been making a nuisance of her self ever since. But if she's here, it means Anubis himself see' this world as important." He looked at the former Tok'ra, "Any idea why?"

Arthur nodded, "[I am afraid I do.]" He pulled his sword from its scarab, "[This is the sword you know as Excalibur: it was crated by Oma Desala, and any Goa'uld or Jaffa who's skin it pierces will die instantly. It will respond to my DNA and my DNA alone: no one else could ever draw t from its scarab.]"

Teal'c joined them, "The towns people are all accounted for in the lower chambers, and Merlin has erected a forcefield to protect them."

The sound of marching feet from the direction of the nearby forest heralded the arrival of Anubis' army.

Arthur leaned on the parapet, "[Then it begins.]"

To Be Continued…


	5. Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

Inspiration for this battle is equal parts '_The Two Towers_' and '_Army of Darkness_'. So expect humour and horror in ruffle equal proportions.

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

Part 5: Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war! 

Arthur, O'Neill and Teal'c watched as the massed army of Jaffa marched out of the woods, their staff-weapons against their shoulders. They formed up ranks, lining up either side of a central path, their eyes staring straight ahead.

Flanked by her personal bodyguard, Osiris walked along to the head of the army, her head held high. She stopped before the main gate, "[Who is the Lord of the World?]" She asked, her voice artificially magnified so that it echoed off the castle walls.

Arthur pressed one of the control crystals on his gauntlet, "[I, Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, am protector of this world. Leave now, while you still can.]" His voice was likewise amplified.

Osiris stared up at him, her eyes flaring brightly, "[Uther the Pendragon was a traitor to the Goa'uld. I offer you the chance to rejoin your people: surrender this world, and swear allegiance to Lord Anubis, and he will spear your life, maybe even allow you retain this world.]"

O'Neill looked at Arthur, and saw the look of pain in his eyes, "I know you want to save these people, but you can't trust her, or Anubis: they will kill you, slowly and painfully, after extracting every last bit of information you have."

Arthur nodded, "[I know you speak the truth O'Neill, but it still pain's me to lead these people into a war they will most likely lose: we are outnumbered at lest two to one, their weapons have superior range and power, and we are surrounded.]"

Teal'c looked out across the battlefield, "Had I wished for superior numbers, I would have stayed as First Prime of Apophis. Instead I joined the Tauri, because something's are worth the risk of dying for: Freedom is one of them."

Arthur nodded, his face heavy with sorrow, "[You speak the truth Teal'c: something's are worth dying for.]"

He went to reply, but O'Neill stopped him with a smile, "Do you mind: I know just what to say at a time like this." Arthur pressed the crystal on his gauntlet and held it up to O'Neill, who grinned, "_I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster, and your farther smelled of elderberries!_"

Arthur looked at him like he was insane.

Osiris' glared at them, then smiled, "[O'Neill of the Tauri? I shall enjoy this even more: Jaffa, Kree! Kill them, kill them all.]"

As one, the first rank of Jaffa lowed their staff-weapons so that they where aimed at the castle, and started to move forward at a slow march, firing energy pulses as they went. The bolts of golden energy struck the castle walls and gate, leaving black scorch marks, but falling to breach the defences.

Arthur drew his sword, and looking down into the main courtyard, raised it high. A team of guards moved towards a pair of large catapults that had been set up in the center of the courtyard, large wooden barrels sitting at the ends of the arms. The guards lit the tops of the barrels, igniting the flammable liquid they contained.

Judging the speed of the advancing Jaffa carefully, Arthur dropped his sword arm suddenly, and the guards set off the catapults.

The burning barrels shot up over the castle walls, and came down in the middle of the first rank of Jaffa, spilling fire everywhere. The sound of screaming Jaffa echoed all around O'Neill, and he felt violently sick with thought of the smell that would soon accompany it: the sickly sweet smell of burned human flesh, something he had last encountered in the Gulf.

O'Neill turned to Teal'c, who was watching the battle progress with his usual clinical detachment to battle. He raised his staff weapon, and pointed it down at the battlefield, sending a single bolt of energy down into the ranks.

He turned and saw the look of his companions face, "His uniform marked him out as a high-ranking member of Osiris' personal bodyguard: killing him hinders them."

O'Neill shook his head, raising his P90. The long burst down several dozen Jaffa, dead and injured. He kept firing shorter burst, aiming at groups setting up larger static weapons similar to the one Teal'c had taken from a crashed Death Glider on P7S-441.

One team was able to set op their weapon without O'Neill seeing them, and sent a huge bolt of energy into the castle wall, pulverising part of the parapet to rubble.

Two of the huge crossbow-like weapons on the turret-tops span round, and returned fire, missing with the first few rounds, but finally scoring a direct hit that destroyed the Goa'uld weapon.

The Jaffa used this time to advance to a point where the turret-mounted weapons could not depress far enough to reach them, and started to fire at the parapet and gates.

The Guards and Militia rose up from behind the fortifications and aimed their crossbows down the sides of the castle, tearing into the Jaffa ranks. The return fire smashed into the parapet, blasting defenders off of the castle wall and down into the courtyard below.

The terrifying sound of diving Death Gliders filled the air, and O'Neill looked round to find them.

Diving in straight out of the sun, the attack craft blasted at the castle in a long strafing run that left the top of one turret a burning wrack. O'Neill brought up his P90 and fired a long burst at one of them, but the magazine ran dry before he did any damage.

Dropping his weapon so that it hang from his webbing by its strap, O'Neill ran as fast as he could to where the squad manning one of the heavier weapons had been either killed or injured. "TEAL'C!" he yelled as he ran, making the former First Prime turn and follow him to the turret.

Pressing his shoulder against the stock, O'Neill sighted along the length of the giant crossbow and twisted it round, Teal'c doing his best to help the injured gun-crew. The Death Gliders came round for another pass, and O'Neill's fingers squeezed the trigger, sending a stream of energy bolts skywards. His first shot's missed wide, but he walked the weapon across the Death Gliders path until it connected.

Although less powerful then its Goa'uld counterpart, the weapon was still able to blast clear through the right wing, snapping it off near the fuselage. Trailing smoke and flame, the Death Glider crashed into the nearby hills.

An ear splitting roar filled the air as the main gate exploded.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Tides of War

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

The original ending I had in mind for this battle was spectacular, but the same sort of thing happened in _Return of the King_ (I never read the books, it's just dumb luck), so that'll have to come up with something different.

Kalach shal tek! = Victory or death!

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

Part 6: The Tides of War 

Smoke and flame filled the courtyard as the remains of the massive oak gate fly through the air, landing on top of the assembled defenders. Through the smoke and dust, a hail of energy bolts shot into the castle as the attacking Jaffa tried to gain entry. The defending guardsmen returned fire, aiming blindly into the opening.

O'Neill span his weapon round, and was able to lower it enough to aim at the first Jaffa to step through the smoke. Pressing his shoulder against the stock, and pulled back on the trigger, he sent a continues stream of energy bolts at the Jaffa, cutting perhaps half of them down. Some got to a point below his weapons maximum depressions, and started fighting hand to hand with the Guards and Militia.

A yelled warning from Teal'c reached O'Neill in time for him to turn and face an attacking _Al-Kesh_ bomber as it dived in. Weapons fire from five different turrets caught the Goa'uld ship in a hellish crossfire that ripped it to pieces before it could unleash its payload. The stricken craft passed over the main Keep, missing the main town by less than a meter, before it passed over the town, losing height all the way.

O'Neill watched as it crashed nose-first into the windmill on the far wall, shattering the wooden structure on impact. He looked round, and saw Teal'c leap from the walls into the courtyard, his staff weapon spiting golden energy bolts at Osiris' Jaffa as he ran towards the main gate. O'Neill considered following him, but another flight of Death Gliders dived inform the clouds above, forcing him to focus his attention on them rather than the free-for-all that was developing below.

"Kalach shal tek!" Teal'c screamed as he ran forward, whipping his weapon round in a wide arc that connected with the back of one of the Jaffa, knocking the warrior to the ground. A second, more directed blow, crushed the infant Goa'uld, killing both symbiote and host instantly.

He ducked down as a Horus Guard swung his own weapon in an attack that would have crushed the former First Prime of Apophis' skull. The blow instead snapped Teal'c's weapon, forcing him to grab for a discarded sword.

Grabbing his opponents Staff Weapon, Teal'c stabbed upwards with the sword, cutting through the other Jaffa's windpipe and spinal cord, killing him. The dead body fell on top of Teal'c, pinning him to the ground long enough for another Horus Guard to aim his Staff Weapon at point blank range.

Teal'c looked up, ready to die at his opponents hands, when a sword blade suddenly appeared through his chest, and he dropped to the floor. Teal'c found himself looking at a man in City Guard armour, his face hidden behind the Trinium faceplate. The stranger helped pull the body pinning Teal'c to the ground to one side, freeing him to rejoin the fight.

The Jaffa under Osiris had managed to fight they way inside the courtyard, despite several more scything attacks on their ranks by O'Neill and several other heavy weapons.

"Pull back to the walls!" A voice called out in the heavy accent of the plate's people. Teal'c did as commanded, standing shoulder to should with the Guards and Militia, some of whom where badly wounded but still able to move. They stood with their backs pressed up against the wall as the Jaffa continued to advance.

Two armoured Guards stepped forwards; pointing large barrelled weapons attached to backpacks at the advancing Jaffa. Teal'c could clearly see a red dragon painted on the backpacks. Energy bolts ricocheted off their suits as they took a firm grip of their weapons and fire. Twin streams of fire cut into the Jaffa, burning them horribly as they tried in vain to escape the savage attack in the confined spaces of the gateway.

Those Guards and Militia still carrying crossbows fired into the massed enemy, cutting down those not caught in the inferno of the flam-throwers. Slowly but surly, they forced the Jaffa back through the gate.

To Be Continued…


	7. Gods and Monsters

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

For information on Neftu, see the bottom.

********************************************************************

Hail to the King Part 7: Gods and Monsters 

Smoke drifted across the courtyard, and the battle seemed to go quiet as the surviving Jaffa ran for safety. The two armies separated, no one firing as they re-formed their battle line ready for the next.

O'Neill re-loaded his P90 and made his way down to the courtyard and found Teal'c, the former Jaffa still brandishing his sword, "I don't think we can take another attack like that, and it's only a mater of time before they attack again."

"[I agree.]" Arthur appeared at their side, "[The battle is all but lost. All we can do is sell ourselves dearly, and hope the force-field Merlin erected will keep the townspeople safe.]"

An ear-splitting cry filled the air, and everyone looked to see a large eagle-like bird circle above. It cried-out again as it swooped down. Arthur held out his gauntleted hand and the eagle parched on it, it's beady eyes looking at O'Neill like he was lunch. Arthur carefully unclipped a small pod from the bird's leg and it took flight, gaining height with every flap of its powerful wings. Arthur was still reading the message when a low droning sound came from the woods behind Osiris' army. The volume grew steadily, until it was almost painful.

"To the west!" A lookout cried from high on the battlements, "It is Sir Bedivere!"

The three men ran up the steps that led to the top of the castle walls, stopping at the top to look towards the forest. At first it looked like the threes where marching, and O'Neill had a momentary flashback to reading Macbeth at High School. His field glasses reviled the truth: armoured soldiers carried long wooden pipes with fierce images of dragons and wild animals carved on the end. It was from these instruments that the bellowing sound came.

Rank after rank of troops marched from the woods, weapons at their shoulders, the faceplates of their armour shinning in the sunlight. Brightly collared banners and flags flew above the army as they formed rank after rank.

"What the hell?" O'Neill focused in on the center ranks, "Those look like Jaffa!"

"[Indeed they are, in a way.]" Arthur handed over note he ad taken from the eagle, "[I told Dr Jackson that the lands to the East are wild and unsettled. That is not entirely true.]"

"I do not recognise them." Teal'c looked confused, "No System Lord I know of uses the emblem of a cat."

"That is because it has not been used for almost 3,000-years." Merlin appeared at their side, his holographic projector hiding his true form, "They belong to one who was banished by the System Lord's for disobeying their rule."

A green flair shot up from the massed army on the hillside. Merlin produced a tube, and pointing it to the sky, fired off an identical green flair, "That is to let them know we still control the castle." He explained.

"[Now we must go meet with Osiris and try and talk this out.]" Arthur started down the steps, O'Neill and Teal'c following close behind.

Two members of the Guard followed behind them as they made their way across the courtyard and out of the main gate. O'Neill could see a similar sized party making it's way down from the tree line. Defiant to the last, Osiris refused to meet them half way, forcing them to walk to her. 

O'Neill glanced at the other party: three of them wore the same heavy armour as Arthur and his guards, while two appeared to be dressed in the robes of the Goa'uld. O'Neill looked at them carefully: they where both women, apparently of Arabic descent. The taller of the two walked with a swagger that O'Neill had long come to associate with the Goa'uld. The slightly shorter one moved more like a Tok'ra, and kept half a step behind the leader.

Osiris stood surrounded by her personal bodyguard, but finally stepped forward to great them, "[You have come to offer your surrender?]"

"[HA!]" The taller of the two new women laughed, "[Do you truly believe that you can still win? I see that your imprisonment has not changed you Osiris: you are still a fool.]"

"[I know you!]" Osiris' eyes went wide, "[I was told you where dead!]"

"[Like Anubis?]" The woman smiled, "[The others tried to kill me: they chased me across half the galaxy, destroying those loyal to me at every turn, until I alone survived.]" She looked at Arthur, and smiled, "[Until I found sanctuary.]"

"[My dear, your words flatter me: I meanly offered to help a kindred sprit.] Arthur bowed, "[Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, may I introduce my consort and queen of the East, Neftu.]"

 "Neftu the Destroyer!" Teal'c's eyes went wide in shock.

To Be Continued…

Neftu is not, as far as I can tell, a real ancient Egyptian goddess, but she was mentioned in a book I once read, so I'm going to use her in this story. In the book she was a cat-god, normally know as Neftu the Destroyer. Her sect was banished to the gates of Egypt when they became too powerful.


	8. Saving face, saving lives

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************************

**Hail to the King**

Part 8: Saving face, saving lives 

"[Yes, I have been called many things in the past]" Neftu smiled, "['Neftu the Destroyer', 'The Dark Cloud', 'Death of Thousands', 'Bane of Ra', but that is all behind me know]" She turned to Osiris, "[I have embraced the ways of the Tok'ra.]"

"[So you see,]" Arthur smiled, "[You can not hope to win. The best you will get is mutual destruction. Would that please Anubis?]"

Osiris seemed to think on it for a moment, "[This is not over: Lord Anubis will come for you himself…]"

"[We won't be here.]" Neftu seemed quite happy that she had stumped her old rival, "[we will be, elsewhere.]"

"And I will be here." Merlin appeared at Arthur's side, his holographic projector fading to revel his true form, "I have been contacted by my people: they are sending a squadron of ship's under the Commander Thor. They are," He seemed to search for the right word, "unhappy."

"Carter and Daniel got through?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed." Merlin nodded, "They contacted my people and told them what was happening here."

"[Very well!]" Rage and contempt shone brightly in Osiris' eyes, "[But like I said: this is not over.]" She looked straight at Neftu, "[We will meet again.]"

"[I would say 'pray it is not too soon',]" Neftu smiled, "[But then, who do god's pray to?]"

With a final glair, Osiris turned and stormed off, her bodyguard falling in behind her silently. Slowly, under the watchful eye of Army of the North, the Jaffa started to head back words the Stargate.

********************************************************************

With the end of the siege and the arrival of the reinforcements, the work of repairing the castle and counting the dead began. O'Neill and Teal'c helped to move the injured into the main hall, turning it into a makeshift hospital.

Arthur and Neftu went from bed to bed, using Tok'ra healing devices on the worst of the injuries while the doctors dealt with the rest. O'Neill spotted the Tok'ra woman from earlier helping, and asked Arthur who she was.

"[That is Cassiopeia, my daughter by Neftu.]" He explained, "[Her host is named Alisa. They have been joined for nearly 60-years now.]"

"Your daughter by Neftu?" O'Neill asked, "So the two of you are?"

"[I told you she was my consort and queen.]" Arthur chuckled, "[Neftu is a queen Goa'uld.]"

"So the Jaffa outside?" O'Neill was getting worried.

"[Are merely wearing the armour of my old personal guard.]" Neftu entered the conversation, startling O'Neill, "[They are members of the standing army, same as Arthur's Castle Guards. I have produced only one offspring since I arrived here, and that is Cassiopeia. She was raised as a Tok'ra.]"

"The throne room is prepared." Merlin seemed to glided across the floor, "It is time."

"Time for what?" O'Neill asked.

"[You will see.]" Arthur led the way to the huge oak doors, "[You will see]"

********************************************************************

"[For serves to the people of Logres, I dub thee Sir Teal'c of Chulak,]" Arthur carefully rested Excalibur on the Jaffa's shoulders, "And Sir Jack of the Tauri." He repeated the movement with O'Neill, "[You have proven yourselves to be men of honour and virtue. Should you ever need it, the strength and resources of our people are yours to command.]"

The assembled towns people and soldiers cheered as Arthur handed the two men the swords that went with their titles. Neftu walked to his side, and Arthur called for silence.

"[I have served you as king these long years, but now I find that to serve you best, I must leave you.]" Arthur scanned the crowd, who where all stunned by his words, "[For to stay would bring down on this place I love a war more terrible than any we have ever faced.]

"[People of Avalon,]" Neftu stepped forward, "[I came to this place as an enemy, but you gave me sanctuary,]" She smiled at Arthur, "[And love. In my entire life, I have never known such compassion, and it has changed me for the better. Yet I too must leave you.]"

"[In order that this world may grow strong, we must finally unite the lands of the East and West.]" Arthur lifted his crown from his head, "[To this end, I do formally hand my throne to my daughter, the Lady Cassiopeia. I know she will serve you as faithfully as your Queen as I have as King.]" He lifted the gold band and placed it on his daughter's head.

"All hail Cassiopeia." Merlin stepped forward, "Queen of Avalon."

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" The crowed shouted at the top of their voices, the sound filling the room and echoing out the huge open doors to the courtyard beyond.

"[People of Avalon]" Cassiopeia stepped forward, "[This is not an honour I have sort, and not one I would have considered myself worthy of. I can only say that I will work to be worth of the trust you have given me as my farther.]"

Again the crowed let out an almost solid wall of sound, filling the castle.

"[We should take our leave.]" Arthur said to the others, before giving his daughter one last embrace.

To Be Continued…


	9. Home again safe

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************************

Hail to the King 

Part 9: Home again safe 

The Stargate activated with its usual whoosh, and O'Neill carefully entered his GDO code before standing before the MALP's camera. Arthur and Neftu stood back, dressed in the simple robes of the Tok'ra. A pendant in the shape of his coat of arms fastened Arthur's above his left breast.

"That 'The Dark Cloud', 'Death of Thousands' stuff, was that true?" O'Neill asked Neftu while he waited for the uplink to be established.

"[It was, at a time. But that was a long time ago, before I met Arthur.]" She smiled, the glow in her eyes dimmed, "Hello Sir Jack, I am Jessica, Neftu's host. Do you have any questions you wish to ask me?"

"No, they can wait." O'Neill turned back to the camera, "This is Colonel O'Neill calling Stargate Command, over."

"This General Hammond," The small speaker under the camera made the man's normally deep voice sound tinny, "I hope you can understand why we haven't opened the iris yet."

"I understand sir," O'Neill nodded, "I suggest full security in the gate room followed by Doc Fraiser normal round of torture." He looked at Arthur and Neftu, then the two large crates that Teal'c was standing next to, "We will be bringing two Tok'ra with us, as well as some of that Advanced Alien Technology that the Pentagon is always asking us to bring back."

"I was led to understand that there was only one Tok'ra there?" Hammond sounded suspicious, "Care to explain yourself Colonel?"

"It's a long story Sir, but let's just say that I've finally found a Tok'ra I like." O'Neill smiled, "You want we should wait for Thor to get here?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Hammond accepted, "We can handle security at this end. Just keep your hands and weapons where we can see them. Opening the iris now." The lights on O'Neill's GDO turned green.

"Ok ramblers, let's get rambling." O'Neill lifted one of the crates, "I'll go first, then Arthur and Neftu. Teal'c, you bring up the rear." The former Jaffa nodded his agreement, and they stepped through the gate.

********************************************************************

The gate-room was full of guards when they reached the other side, and the stood still while their weapons where collected before being led to the infirmary. Dr Fraiser ran her tests on them, and was going through the results when Hammond came in.

"Ok Doctor." He stood by the door, "How are they?"

"Well, I can confirm that neither Colonel O'Neill or Teal'c have been taken over by a symbiote, nor are they under the control of a Zatarc implant." The CMO explained, "Their blood tests show know abnormalities that would imply drugs or other chemical means of control." She opened a folder, "Our two 'guests' on the other hand are defiantly host's, but I can't tell you if they are Goa'uld or Tok'ra." She pulled out an X-ray, "As would be expected, Neftu is significantly larger than normal, a sign that she is indeed a queen."

"If you could keep them here for the time being: I've sent Major Carter and Dr Jackson to contact the Tok'ra at the Alpha site." Hammond explained, "Hopefully they will be able to send someone to determine the truth in what they are saying."

As if on cue, the sirens started warbling, heralding an incoming wormhole.

"Tok'ra GDO confirmed." The duty sergeant's voice came over the intercom, "Opening the iris."

A few minuets later Major Carter and Dr Jackson came through the door, followed by Jacob Carter.

"George." He nodded to Hammond, "I take it you have someone for me to meet."

"[That would be us.]" Arthur stood up next to his bed, "[I am Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, and formally a member of the Tok'ra.]" He held out his hand to Neftu, "[This is my consort Neftu, formally of the System Lords.]"

"[Neftu the Destroyer!]" Selmak glared at her, "[We had hoped that you where dead.]" Jacob regained his composure, "I apologise: Selmak can be very emotional."

"[No apology's needed,]" Neftu bowed her head, "[my past is not something I am proud off.]"

"Quite." O'Neill decided to step in, "Arthur, Neftu, this is General Jacob Carter, Major Carter's farther and host of Selmak." He smiled, "Jacob, Selmak, Neftu is a reformed queen-Goa'uld." He caught the flicker in the older man's eyes, "I thought that would get your attention."

"[I see]" Selmak still seemed uneasy, "[The Tok'ra council wishes to see Arthur immediately, and I presume that they will want to see Neftu as well.]"

"I think that can be arranged." Hammond nodded, "But I sagest we get this done as soon as possible: a tam is flying in from Area-51 to examine the energy weapons Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c brought back with them, and I don't trust NID to not want to examine a queen-Goa'uld."

To Be Continued…


	10. Tribunal

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************

Hail to the King 

Part 10: Tribunal 

"[We would like to thank you for taking part in this hearing Col. O'Neill]" The head of the Tok'ra council sat behind a long table that stood at one end of a large tent set aside for the hearing, "[I hope you understand why we need to verify that what you are telling us is indeed the truth.]" He motioned towards the Zatarc detector sitting on a table near the SG-1 commander.

"I understand." O'Neill nodded, "But it's un-necessary: I think we are all aware of my personal opinion of the Tok'ra." There where a few murmurs as varies people remembered his past comments, "Well let me tell you this: Arthur is the first of your kind I've met who I like."

"[That may be.]" The prosecutor stepped forward, "[But this hearing is to determine weather or not he acted like a Goa'uld at any time. He has admitted himself that he took the position of King in order to gain control the people of you home world…]"

"And in the prose's saved us from a Goa'uld invasion!" O'Neill objected.

"[That is beside the point: we need to know what he has done since then]" The prosecutor explained, activating the Zatarc detector, "[Could you please tell us, in you own words, your visit to the world known as Avalon?]"

********************************************************

"Well that was tedious." O'Neill sat on the bench outside the tent, "How many way's are there to say 'No' when someone asks you if you think a Tok'ra is really a Goa'uld?"

"You can understand where they are coming from Jack," Carter sat next to her Co, "Arthur's been away for almost 2,000-years: a lot can happen in that time."

"Come on Carter!" O'Neill exclaimed, "You where there: did anything you see or hear lead you to believe that Arthur's been acting like your normal snake-head? Even the Tok'ra are aloof, but he's one of the most welcoming people I've ever met."

"What about Neftu?" Daniel asked, "I've read about her: she was considered a very powerful god by the ancient Egyptian's. From what the Tok'ra have told me, she was once a powerful System Lord."

"Till she decided that they where to harsh." O'Neill pointed out, "I've been told her story by the Tok'ra too: she decided that pretending to be god's was wrong, and was going to reveal the truth to her people. That is why the others tried to kill her."

********************************************************

"[Teal'c, you have many years of experience with the Goa'uld.]" The prosecutor asked the Jaffa warrior, "[And I am sure you are aware of Neftu's repetition among the System Lord's. Do you believe she has indeed taken up the way's of the Tok'ra?]"

"Indeed I do."  Teal'c nodded, "In my 139-years I have encountered hundreds of Goa'uld, and I have long learned they're ways and practises. Neither Arthur nor Neftu acted like a Goa'uld at any time. A Goa'uld would have sacrificed the towns' people in a bid to escape or defeat Osiris. Arthur was willing to give his life to save the people he protected." He looked at the council members, "An action I have only seen in one other Tok'ra."

"[Yet both yourself and Colonel O'Neill have testified that Neftu's guards ware Jaffa armour, and Arthur's people are still technologically un-advanced.]" The prosecutor crossed his arms, "[Dose this sound like the actions of a benevolent ruler?]"

"To artificially advance a people by exposing them to advanced technology would be dangerous." Teal'c's expression didn't change, "The people of Logres, Arthur's kingdom on Avalon, seemed more than happy with they're lives. And they where not a technological backwards as they seemed: the city its self was powered by a Naquadah reactor that provide free light and heat. They had medical knowledge at lest as advanced as the Tauri, and they process advanced energy weapons almost on par with the System Lords."

"[Colonel O'Neill mentioned nothing of this reactor.]" The head of the council looked at his notes, "[He mentions the weapons and medical knowledge, but he seemed to think that the only sores of power in the city was a windmill.]"

"Colonel O'Neill partook of a large quantity of mead during our stay." Teal'c smiled, "And remembers little of the conversation we had with Arthur and Merlin of the Asgard over dinner."

********************************************************

"Jack, Sam, Daniel." Jacob appeared at the tent door, "The council have reached a verdict."

To Be Continued…


	11. Powergames

Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

********************************************************

Hail to the King 

Part 11: Power-games 

"[The Tribunal has reached a verdict.]" The head of the Tok'ra council stood, "[Arthur, you are found innocent or braking the Tok'ra code of conduct, but guilty of insubordination for failing to follow the directives of this very council. Your punishment will be decided later. ]" He looked at Neftu, "[Neftu, it is the decision of this counsel that you be placed on probation for a time of 10-standard years to ascertain your true intentions.]"

"I object!" O'Neill jumped to his feet, "You can't call Arthur insubordinate for doing the right thing."

"[Colonel O'Neill, may I remind you that you are here only as a witness.]" The Prosecutor looked amused, "[This Tribunal was conducted under our rules, rules that Arthur knew when he decided to break them.]"

"That's no excuse…" O'Neill slammed his fist down on the table.

"[It is all right O'Neill.]" Arthur smiled, "[Yes, I was fully aware of the consequences of my actions, and accept the finding of the council.]" He crossed his arms, "[If the council has it in them to pass sentence?]" This coursed some commotion among the council members.

"What's he talking about?" Carter asked her farther.

"The punishment for insubordination leading to the endangerment of the Tok'ra is death," Jacob explained, "But the council want Neftu to produce more symbiote's, to increase the Tok'ra ranks and replace those in the free Jaffa that mature."

"But if they kill her mate, and she's not going to be inclined to help them." Carter nodded, "It's a dangerous game Arthur's playing."

"[He get's it from his farther.]" Selmak cut in, "[Uther was the last Pendragon, supreme commander of the System Lords army's, and was well known for using politics to end disputes without needing to use force. Many think that is when he defected to the Tok'ra.]"

"What happened to him?" Daniel asked.

"[He was killed.]" Selmak looked sad, "[He was captured by Ra and executed for treason. After Uther, the System Lords kept their troops under their personal command.]"

"[Very well.]" The Tok'ra council finished their discussion, and that head of the Tribunal stood, "[Arthur, son of Uther the Pendragon, we commute your sentence to ten-years probation, under the strict supervision of this council. You will not travel off-world without escort, and you are bard from returning to Avalon until such time as you have proven yourself trustworthy.]" 

"[Very well.]" Arthur smiled, "[Very well.]"

********************************************************

"I still can't believe you're taking this so calmly." O'Neill shook his head, "They've basically told you that you can't go home again."

"[Home is where the heart is.]" Arthur explained, putting an arm around Neftu, "[I love Avalon, both the place and the people, and I will return there someday.]" He shrugged, "[To a human, 10-years is a long time, but to a Tok'ra, it's nothing.]"

"[Cassiopeia is more than ready for the throne.]" Neftu smiled, "[But with the two of us there, she'd always be in our shadow. And we trust you and Teal'c to keep an eye on her for us.]"

"But not being aloud to go anywhere without permission?" O'Neill was still confused, "How can you stand that?"

"Because it will be a hard order for the Tok'ra council to enforce." Merlin stepped from behind a tree, "And what they don't know, can't hurt them."

"[The System Lords must be defeated,]" Arthur smiled, "[But in doing so, the Tok'ra must not become like them: you look into the abyss for too long, the abyss looks into you. We will follow the council's orders, but only as far as our consciences allow.]"

"You know what?" O'Neill grinned, "I think I' in danger of changing my mind about the Tok'ra…"

The End…


End file.
